clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Submarine Party
The Submarine Party 2008 was a party in Club Penguin that was celebrated in February 2008. The music of this party is the same as the music for the Stage play Underwater Adventure. thumb|284px|right History Rockhopper came to Club Penguin in January, and his ship crashed, so that is how Save the Migrator started. Penguins were working hard to recover the ship, so the Club Penguin Team decided to throw a party. Free Items Rooms *Town: The Coffee Shop turned into a big seashell, the Night Club turned into a rusty boat, and the Gift Shop had a big seashell sign. *Coffee Shop: Dolphin statues were in every corner, the couches turned pink and fluffy, and there were seashells on the walls. *Book Room: The couches turned into clams, and there was a Jellyfish on the wall. *Night Club: There was water everywhere, so everything was floating up. The dance floor disappeared, along with the giant speaker with the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *Dance Lounge: This room turned into a boat control room. There were windows with broken glass. The stairs that lead below turned into a hole with a ladder going down, and you could see the Keeper. *Plaza: A giant inflatable octopus was on top of the Pet Shop. The Pizza Parlor's sign said "Cap'n Patch's Pizza Shack". There was also a giant pirate penguin sign on top of the Pizza Parlor. *Pizza Parlor: This room turned into a fishing hangout place. There was fish netting everywhere, and a pirate poster was hanging on the wall. *Iceberg: There was the platform to help find the sunk Migrator. There was also a poll taking place here. *Cove: Puddles of water full of coral were on the ground. The weekly pin was there too. *Forest: A huge seashell with a yellow fish was inside of it. Coral and starfish were on rocks. *Snow Forts: One of the forts turned into a wooden fort, and the other turned into a rock fort. Two big worms were tied to the top of the flags. *Dock: There were fish balloons tied all around and a there was a wooden boat the penguins could walk into. There was also a large light blue tarp hanging above, making it believe that you were under the water's surface. *Beach: Seaweed wrapped around the Lighthouse's exterior. There was a banner saying "Save the Migrator Project". *Beacon: The light bulb turned into a puffer fish giving light. The telescope turned into a submarine's telescope (or periscope). *Ski Village: The exterior of the Ski Lodge turned blue with starfish stuck to the building. A "Sub Shop" was also there. Trivia *Aqua Grabber was released on February 19, during this party, hence the name, Submarine Party. *A similar party to this is the Underwater Expedition. *During this party, the Coffee Shop was called "Mermaid Coffee". *The party was originally supposed to end on February 20, however; it was extended until February 22. Gallery Rooms Beacon sub.PNG|Beacon Book room sub.PNG|Book Room Coffee shop sub.PNG|Coffee Shop Cpunderwatercove.jpg|Cove Cpunderwaterdc.jpg|Dance Club Cpunderwaterlounge.jpg|Dance Lounge Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|Dock 7.jpg|Forest Cpunderwaterpp.jpg|Pizza Parlor Cpunderwaterplaza.jpg|Plaza Ski village sub.PNG|Ski Village Snow forts sub.PNG|Snow Forts Sub Party 2008.png|Town Beach Sub Party 08.PNG|Beach Music *Main Theme *Night Club *Dance Lounge and Boiler Room *Pizza Parlor Category:Parties Category:Old Events Category:Parties of 2008 Category:2008